


Club of Truth: Harmony war

by Kunashgi448



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga), Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448
Summary: Anyone would think in Hope Seak Academy, we think in first level students an excellent education, come on, while the three main classes have inside problems, something very bad is about to happens Why Kokichi and Himiko are together if they hate each other?. Does Makoto have a harem? Nagito is the new representative of the class?! don't believe in appearances, Harmony helps hope to shine, is a lie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new fic, I found a person who checks the grammar, so hopeful this time you can read it well, enjoy.

Hope Peak Academia, located in one of the best areas of Japan, aims only mold the best talents in the country, no matter what kind of talent they possess, is the dream of any family having one of its members studying at the Academy. Though most had to settle on a course of reservation, young talented people gave everything to lift the example of the school, or that wanted the school principal. Jin Kirigiri, who read with resignation, reports from the teachers, specific, classes 77th, 78th, and 79th, the golden generation, or those were the expectation.

"Principal Kirigiri!, you must read this" its secretariat, almost knocking the door with a kick, ignoring this factor, as the seal of the Japanese Government was impregnated in the letter.

.

**Class 79th**

.

"Time to go, Yumeno-chan" once the recess bell sounds in the academia, the self-proclaimed Supreme Leader of the class, Ouma Kokichi stand up with joy, without releasing his grape soda.

"...Ahh...ok" yawn the magician, with her unique tired voice.

"Yumeno-san, that disgusting man is manipulating you, so that you go with him?! the neo-Aikido student and best friend of Himiko, Tenko Chabashira, stood up with angry, ready to throw Ouma into the wall.

"Calm Tenko... just go to collect our coats with Chisa-sensei" slowly responded the girl, avoiding that there was a murder in the school.

"But weren't both go for your hats with Chisa-sensei?" ask Kaede, with curious.

"Also, I saw both of you are walking together with that creepy guy of the 77th class...think is called Nagito" Kaito also joined to the discussion.

"Okay! Yumeno-chan and I are dating in secret!" scream the dictator out of nowhere, leaving Yumeno and all the class in shock, not to mention the poor Tenko.

"You're not funny when you lie like that" Yumeno took the bottle of soda and put it in the mouth at once, making Ouma drowning for having half-bottle in the throat, while she went out of the classroom, quiet and fluid, with her witch hat hiding the blush of shame.

"Hey, that was cruel, don't you saw faces they put?, it was hilarious" laugh Kokichi on his way. Even with his mouth smeared by the grape soda, walking the corridors as nothing happen, ignoring how Tenko wanted to smash his skull when she left to follow them, the hallway was empty.

"Tenko is going to use his small body has training bag" whisper Tenko, still shaking from the lie that Ouma said, nobody's mess up with her beloved best friend.

"I still don't understand, Yumeno-san hate him, and Ouma-kun doesn't care about her, I wonder what are they planning?" wonder Tsumugi, sticking her head in the door to see.

"We should follow them, I don't see the logic of this situation, also, who here trust Kokichi´s logic?" says Hoshi, although he was indifferent about the subject.

"Saihara-kun, wasn't since the gym incident that they began to act strangely?" suggested Korekiyo, thinking the situation coldly.

"Atua tells Angie that we must don't worry about them, says that they are planning something special, so Angie is okay" commented Angie, praying for her God response.

"True, if Gonta will spies them, Gonta wouldn't be a gentleman," said the great Gonta, doubtful if spying was for a gentleman or not.

"I am tired of this stupid discussion" tired of all, Maki got up and left the room.

"Don't you apologize to her for the hug?" ask Rantaro, recharging his head in his hands.

"Of course I did, but she hit me in the face and almost broken my arm" replied the ultimate astronaut.

"Is obvious why Harukawa-san react when you put your filthy hands on her body, your pervert" said Tenko aggressive.

"I was scared, is natural to hug someone when you're scared".

"Before Tenko take out her fury with Kaito, Saihara, could you explain what happened that day?, maybe that gives us a... stop touching me Iruma-san!" jump Kibo in panic, seeing how the crazy genius was "abusing" him again.

" I will just fix your back, also, who the fuck cares what the loli and the shota are doing?" respond Iruma, chasing the teen robot around the classroom, such as dogs and cats, the good thing is that everyone was accustomed to this.

"Please, you can tell the story" asked Kirumi politely, the definitive maid.

"Well, Akamatsu-san and I walked down the hall, when we heard strange noises from Yumeno-san talent room.

.

**Flashback**

.

"What are you doing?" ask Kaede, seeing as Himiko was lying on Tenko legs, with a notable fatigue expression.

"Tenko is singing a sleeping song to-Yumeno-san, she had nightmares this time" said Tenko calmly explained, without notice Saihara.

"With her singing, she can't even put to sleep a koala" thought the detective with the drop of sweat down his head.

"Nightmares? what kind of nightmares?" ask the ultimate pianist, who also sounded worried.

"It is the same dream, where Ouma tells me that magic doesn't exist, that I am a useless kid and don't have the right to be here" said Himiko with some fear, more for the words than by the liar himself.

"Sounds like a typical black joke of..." Saihara paused, seeing as the murderous aura of Kaede and Tenko went afloat.

"I will go to seek Ouma-kun to clarify this situation".

"Tenko will accompany you, Akamatsu-san" both mischievous smiles scared the poor boy, who followed them along with the victim to see what supreme leader said in his defense, he expected to be smart by reading the environment.

"If told that in her dreams, is for something, it is true that Yumeno-chan is useless if she cannot demonstrate magic is real" Kokichi responded as nothing, recharging his feet on the table that had in front.

"Ouma, You sent to hell your life" thought Saihara, hitting the truth, seeing how Tenko and Kaede stated to punch the grape panta addicted.

"...mhh...".

"Please Yumeno-san, don't take it seriously, you know what an idiot Ouma can be"

"...mhh...".

"Calm down best friend, Tenko will let you kick his balls in vengeance" said Chabashira, opening the legs of the liar.

"This is torture!" scream Ouma with fear and panic.

"This is…" Kaede tries to calm her down, but...

"I said only the truth, someone who claims to be a witch and cannot use magic is pathetic".

"...".

"I grabbed his hands" Kaede joined to the anger, immobilize Kokichi.

"Yumeno-san is an incredible mage, and that's the truth!" exclaimed Tenko, surprising the witch by the confidence that had her.

"I believe in her too" said Kaede with security.

"Tenko, Kaede".

"Oh, for the love of Atua, get a room, I have nothing against lesbianism, but damn, is weird hearing compliments in that way.

"Ouma-kun, just stop talking" said Saihara beside him, accepting that that wouldn't happen, he turns to Yumeno, when...

"Nyaa!" in an explosion of smoke, began to rain something peculiar.

"Panties?" ask Kaede to air, releasing her grip to prove that the panties were authentic.

"Haha, when I have mana, I can do this when you want to, now say that magic doesn't exist" said Himiko proud about her talent, lifting her witch hat with a smile of confidence.

"I feel inside of a wet dream of Hanamura-san" said the detective in training, imagined the small chef, jump like a little child among so many panties.

"Although every time I do it, makes me sleepy" Yumeno teetered by fatigue, falling asleep on the ground, if not because someone caught her.

"Not bad Yumeno-chan!, in the end, you are a useful girl, would you like to join my organization?!. I promise to make you the most recognized mages in the underworld" said Kokichi excited, regardless that Himiko was sleeping in his arms, something that doesn't like to the master of neo-Aikido.

"Akamastsu-san, let's see if Hagakure-san wants to read our future" with the dark atmosphere that exuded Tenko, both left the scene, leaving the fate the poor guy, that even don't notice he had death behind him.

.

**End of Flashback.**

.

"That was a week ago since then, they began to act weird" concluded Saihara, analyzing the story.

"I doubt she join to his organization, should be another reason" said Kibo, using a table as a shield to protect himself from her stalker, who was already sexual exited.

"Have enough talk!, Tenko will go to the bottom of this" with that, Saihara, Kaede, Tsumugi, and Kibo followed Tenko in search of Yumeno and Ouma. Kaito had also gone with them, but he needed to think of a plan to receive the forgiveness of Maki, the good thing is that he had Kirumi and Korekiyo for advice.

.

**Class 78**

.

"That would be all for today's class you can leave to take the break" it was that said the teacher on duty, once left, most of the class sight relieved.

"Dammit, my hands feel like are in the fire, stupid dictates" complained Leon, moving his hands to avoid more pain.

"It would be better if he would let us write on the computer, I mean, it is my opinion, you don't have to agree with me" said Chihiro nervous, with his characteristic shyness.

"If you want to be a real man, you must be sure with your opinions" Oowada demanded, many students said that he trained Chihiro for shame, but the motorcyclist saw potential in his fragile appearance.

"Attention my classmate, remember all of you must be in half an hour in the classroom, not a minute later" ordered Ishimaru, the president of the class, being ignored by the majority of the course.

"Which comes first to the cafeteria, is more man than the other" challenge Oowada to his brother.

"You will regret bet, brother" leaving carried away by emotions, Ishimaru ignore the rules for a few moments, both forces Chihiro to run with them, a usual day for the "brother trio".

"Naegi-kun, is something wrong?" ask Maizono with some concern recently, Naegi seemed so quiet, thoughtful, the delicate voice of the idol couldn't get Makoto out of his trance.

"Naegi" the voice of Kirigiri achievement the goal, bring him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Kirigiri-san, something happens?" ask Naegi, still a bit distracted.

"We should ask you that Naegi" also approached Aoi, with her best friend, Sakura.

"Nothing happens, I am only thinking things without sense" Naegi try to fake a laugh to calm the girls, although it was in vain because all were suspecting.

"Remember that you and I made a promise a long time ago Naegi, tell us everything" the words of the daughter of the school director, make Makoto react a little.

"...".

"You help us many times in the past, Naegi-kun, let us help you when you have problems" Aoi nodded to Maizono comment, Naegi only smiled.

"Thanks, I promise to do it when I have a problem" the smile of the guy caused the blushing of the girls, although Kirigiri remained hidden his little blush.

"Asahina my girl, we must go, the sports committee meeting will start" said Sakura calmly, she would like to give tips about guys to Aoi, but she had no experience on such things.

"Oh no, my representative comes today to see me, if I'm late again, he would be so mad" Asahina, Sakura, and Maizono leaves the classroom. Naegi merely stands up, heading out calmly, seeing Kirigiri was still looking him, he only smiled before go.

"Screw you Naegi you dare to have my dream of obtaining a harem with beautiful girls in my face" Yamada was biting a handkerchief, died of envy of the fate of his classmate.

"Yamada, if I'm not drinking my tea in the next ten seconds, your porn comics will be burning in your head" smiled Celestial, with her demon aura, which both frightened and excited the otaku.

"You're right, he doesn't conform of having Maizono, but also Aoi and Kirigiri, the evil of Naegi will leave me without beautiful girls" complained Leon with evident jealous, the beautiful girls should be for him, an outstanding athlete and future rock star, not for the passive of Makoto.

"Shut your stupid mouth star failure you don't let me read my novel".

"That is right, idiot... you don't dare to disturb the beautiful ears of Byakuya-sama with your disgusting voice" the "horror couple" the rich boy believed to be the best in the world and a yandere in order, Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa. Kirigiri ignored the show, thinking about what could be happening to Naegi, like the pair of sister behind the room

"Listen to my stupid sister I want you to follow Naegi from now on, must investigate him all he is doing".

"Huh? why?" ask Mukuro doubtful, being bathed with water on her hair.

"Don't be more stupid sis, I already have enough with the assholes of class 79th and 77th" responded Junko, the ultimate model, or that was her fake title.

"Kokichi Ouma, and Komaeda Nagito?" asked Mukuro again, causing her lovable sister be more anger. she quickly to follow his target as Junko thought in her plan, perhaps should modify it for this problem, but the result would be the same, the fall of the academy in despair, meanwhile, Naegi walked from the rear of the building.

"You are late again, Naegi".

"I am sorry Yumeno-san, I had to deal with a few issues" apologized Naegi, being answered by a yawn of the magician girl.

"It is ok...come on, I want to finish early to practice my magic" Makoto nodded, putting on his hood to go unnoticed.

.

**Class 77**

.

"Nanami-san, are you sure you are ok?" asks Sonia, the European exchange princess, seeing how her friend had her head on the desk, visibly tired.

"...Yes..." it was the weak response of the gamer, with visibly dark circles under her bright eyes.

"Tch, only she can be in a video game tournament after what happen to Hinata" commented existing heir to the most significant Japanese mafia, Fuuyujiko Kuzuryuu.

"Young master, you should understand the situation after Hajime accident, in addition to her reason for participating in the competitions".

"I know Peko, just said it" responded the young yakuza, to hide his concern.

"You should stop saying cold comments, more in these situations" article Mahiru, the yakuza, only responded with a cold look.

"Here Nanami-san, this are pills to combat the fatigue, please take them" Mikan, the kind nurse, give some white pills to Chiaki, who only smiled in appreciation.

"I would be careful, will not be this useless nurse is wrong and you end poisoned" commented with disgust Saionji, Mikan's bully.

"I'm sorry! I just want to be of help!"

"Seriously, you and that guy from class 79th...Kokichi will end up being a couple, are such for which" commented Souda, more by anger than by responding to the child.

"Shut up you friend zoned!" replied the dancer, biting the mechanics head.

"Behave please, Nanami is sick, and you are talking about Souda and his friends" comment Sonia with anger look.

"She still doesn't know the meaning" smiled the ultimate photographer nervously, watching Souda misery, crying on his desk.

"Where are Akane and Nidai?" ask Mitarai, finishing a part of an anime project.

"Akane should be jumping around like a monkey, Nidai must be in the bathroom, preparing another bomb" said Souda among his misery.

"Ibuki already notice to the school to not get to the bathroom on the second floor!" exclaimed the musician, with her current attitude of always.

"We could have avoided that if Teruteru had not served his stupid special of French food".

"Hey, was a first quality meal, to celebrate the arrival of Maizono-chan of her tour, in addition to earning the love of the beautiful green flower girl, ah, Selena Gómez" the chef screams, being beaten by Saionji, again.

"In first, Maizono-onee-chan is in love with that dwarf boy of his class, and that the flower girl, forget it, she hates men, just like Mahiru".

"Hey!, I don't hate men...only costs me socialize more with them" said Mahiru as excuses.

"Oh yeah, as you have the hope that the guy of class..." She quickly plugged the mouth of her "young sister" that was a secret, the secret of her crush.

"Hope is the last thing that dies, and the most beautiful thing in life" comment the lucky of the class, Komaeda Nagito, happy as always.

"The perfect God doesn't see between the hope of the people, seen in the chaos and power, that's the reality" now was Gundam, talking about something that had nothing to do on the issue.

"Yet, I can't still believe that you have been elected the new class representative by accident" Nagito make a little laugh for Fuuyujiko comment.

"It was bad luck that I stumble with Ruruka-san in the stairs, and that voting marks will stick in my name" said Nagito, funny about the situation.

"This guy says bad luck" thought Souda, looking how Nagito luck was rare.

"Komaeda-chan, Nanami-chan, emergency club reunion" most famous student of class 79th and not for the right causes that he did, looked out through the door.

"Look Saionji, your boy…ah!" before Teruteru finished his joke, Saioji hit him with one of his pans, but Mahiru notices something about her reaction.

"Understood, Nanami...".

"Come" Chiaki stretched a bit, ignoring the advice of Sonia and Mikan that she should remain seated, claiming that it is essential for the gamer health.

"We return in a moment Chisa-sensei, a club emergency" Nagito apologized to her teacher, leaving Chisa, Mahiru, Fuuyujiko, Pekoyama and Mitarai curious to recent problems that Chiaki and Nagito cub have, they would have the time to investigate the mystery.

The talented three students walk in the middle of the academy park, near reserve course building, Nagito moved a fake tree, revealing an underground entrance, where his fellow club classmates were waiting for them.

"Some changes, Makoto-kun?" asks Nanami, finishing down the stairs.

"See yourself, Nanami-san" Naegi illuminated with his cell phone light, black tables that rested their photos of mourning, of all the classed.

"These photos are new, those are being taken three days ago for the yearbook" said Nagito, examined the photos, well decorated and no traces of footprints.

"Security cameras and traps have served useless, nishishi, at least this game is fascinating" said Ouma, funniest about the situation.

"Of all the talents that the academy has, why must be us who investigate this?" asks Himiko, looking at the photos.

"I also wonder the same thing, but it was something that he made us investigate the day of Hajime accident, know we cannot be wrong, is the reason why we create the club" said Naegi with a serious voice.

"We need to investigate this clue" all turn to see his club teacher, the man who found this mystery.

"With your help, the hope of finding answer increases, Munakata-sensei" said Nagito with confidence, he dreamed that the school did not do more crazy things. From the failed project Izuru, school is on the last chances by the Japanese Government, and now they come out with this problem, the reason for this club, to hide it from the other, although the name that Ouma registered has a double meaning.

**The club of the truth, current members:**

**Class 77:**

**Nagito Komaeda**

**Chiaki Nanami**

**Class 78:**

**Makoto Naegi**

**Class 79:**

**Himiko Yumeno**

**Ouma Kokichi**

**Supervise teacher:**

**Munakata Kyosuke**


	2. Interaction

The research did not lead to anything new. Unfortunately, there was no evidence of the person behind this case. In addition to the change in funeral photos, everything remains the same. Munakata orders the members of the club group to go back to classes, to avoid significant suspicions. He enters to his private office on the outskirts of the academy, reading sideways documents about the conduct of the ultimate students, after all, that was his legal work, discipline and talent direction. The noise of the door bags it out from his trance.

"Come in" said dryly, the most feared of the academy, as well as the person of higher confidence, Sakakura Juzo, ex-ultimate boxer.

"When you call me at this hour, it means it is something so delicate you don't want Chisa knows this".

"It is something that involves her dear students. You know how she would react" Munakata replied curtly, signing a few routine documents.

"You know that I trusted your judgment at the time to form this student club, but have said it, I am rather surprised by your choices" Juzo reviewed documents containing the required information of each student to join a club.

"Himiko Yumeno is useful when we look for tricks or any trap. Magic are tricks that occupy high logical analysis and ability to create the tricks, so her knowledge is fundamental. Chiaki Nanami can use her vast experience in video games for deciphering riddles or tracks that we find. Also, her relationship with Hajime Hinata before the incident is vital".

"But..."Munakata interrupted him, knowing what was going to ask.

"If you ask for Kokichi Ouma and Komaeda Nagito, is a strategy that I approve, it is good to have the most unstable students on our side" Munakata look at Naegi document. There was something in the boy that did not convince him, but he was the pillar of the club does not fall to pieces.

"Any progress with Enoshima Junko?".

"No. We can't find a link to associate the sisters with Giboura Middle School massacre, Junko even knows how principal Kirigiri deals with these issues" Munakata move his eyes to the photo of protocol, the Academy managers, teachers, and directors. Focusing his attention on Jin, long time ago, he saw something terrible on Jin, the fail of Kamakura project was only a part of Jin's crazy goal.

"I understand why you discard her daughter, despite being the best juvenile detective in Japan, for her family connection with the director" they still had the reserve of Shuichi Saihara when the investigation doesn't have advance, it was only a matter of time.

"Continue with your daily routine, try to watch them as much as you can, also, want you to check this information" Juzo received a note with instructions, he merely nods and walks out of the office. If the group collected so far is true, the breaking point would not be the Government, or the failed underwent Kamakura project, quite the opposite way, the reserve course was a time bomb.

"I can't avoid having fun" thought Kokichi, guarded against a corner, listening as some of his classmates running in their quest of finding him. Sure Himiko was doing the same thing with Tenko, justifying her slight obsession with the mage, but for him, it is time for a lesbian couple in the school. Seeing the danger pass away, Ouma move outside of the courtyard, where he hears a particular melody.

"Crush ant, escape ant" he turns right, watches a girl with an orange kimono crushing ants with her finger.

"Oh, she is the girl Momota-chan match me for some weird reason" thought Kokichi with a bit of nuisance, but that did not say he would not have fun with her.

"Hey, that's cruelty towards life. Indeed, you're scum" said Kokichi with a fake mad voice, pointing at the ant's massacre.

"Ehh, you're the annoying brat who freak out thinking he is a Supreme Leader, get lost little fucker" respond Saionji abruptly.

"And you the ugly girl with skills of bully the innocent Tsumiki-Chan for no reason. Maybe you should change your title to ultimate bully, that fixes more" the intentions of Ouma was obvious, but a big prospect changes the original plan to something better.

"If you want that me to break your face, I will do it with proud, asshole" Saionji emitted a murderous aura while, preparing her fists, geez, this does not compare with Maki or Tenko killer aura, both can make the joker shit alive and asks for mercy.

"Whatever, but before that happen, let me show you how the professionals do it" Ouma took a magnifying glass that has for investigations, and places it against the sun, burning the ants alive.

"Don't you are against killing living beings?" ask the dancer with an angry face.

"I lied, I hate insects, although, but I prefer to kill mosquitoes than black ants" comment Ouma, enjoying as the heat kill some ants.

"It is best to listen as the ant's bodies explode in your finger".

"Of course not! Is more fun to see the blood of the mosquito on the wall when you kill them" Ouma and Saionji began an absurd argument that who insect would be better to kill. Mahiru passed around by chance, some of the photos she took for the yearbook were stolen, which it seems strange, why someone would take the time to steal some photos? Well, this place was weird enough to create any disaster.

"Hey, Mahiru-san" she moves her camera view to see a strange green-haired guy, knew him for mentoring class that gives for free, Rantaro Amami.

"You need something, Amami-san?" asks the photographer polite, Rantaro point the finger to the garden, seeing Ouma and Saionji arguing over,

"Ouma-kun always find the way to have fun at the expense of the others" comment Rantaro with a small smile.

"Yes, it is rare to see Hiyoko talking with someone who is not from our class" most of the time in the academia. Saoinji passes her time along Mahiru. Her proclaimed big sister, so she is not very open in this aspect with people outside of the class, God, she even knows Ouma had a similar problem, only that he was too free and joker.

"In my humble opinion, is a good time to take a picture of them" said Rantaro calmly, moving his hand to his chin.

"No, I don't think it is a good idea, it would invade her privacy".

"I don't think a few photos gave problem, besides, many of my classmates would thank you for giving them the stuff to bother Ouma-kun, sure you know the stories circulating of his jokes" the photographer thought about it, this went against her professional ethics, but considering her sister attitude.

"Come on sis, you know that if not help me with this, talk to your crush with..." she heard Hiyoko voice in her mind, never play with the emotions.

"Ok, but only two photos" said Mahiru, prepare the lens, achieving two photos of excellent quality, the first showed Ouma smiling while he dodges Saionji´s punch, the second where the dictator gave the magnifying glass ballerina, that again.

"It cannot be, Saionji is..."

"Where he goes?" asks Rantaro, caching Koizumi´s attention, indeed, Kokichi is running with a mischievous smile, leaving the little girl burning more ants.

"How dare you!?" Rantaro sweat cold, seeing the helpless girl, a great man mad.

"Eh...I can explain it, Gonta-nii" Gonta took the tie-down of her kimono.

"Hey! Doing that to a woman is something a gentleman will never do Gonta" Mahiru ran to avoid any misfortune.

"Save me, sister! I'm scared!"

"Calm down Gonta, sure was Ouma´s trap, there are enough proves in the events" Amami walk to his classmate with a nervous smile.

"...Gonta apologize for his reaction" the etymologist apologized distressed, but maintains his hard gaze to Saionji "but Gonta wants to do something to teach her love for insects".

"While you keep calm, I don't see the problem" Rantaro said with a smile.

"No please!" scream scared the classic Japanese ballerina, pleading with the look for Mahiru help, but the viagra in food and her recent blackmail bothered Koizumi a little.

"Fine, only I'll go with you to care of her safety" said the photographer resignedly, she did not like you all do this but was for her good.

"Nishishishi, I love this school" whisper Ouma tucked away in a corner, happy for his achievement.

"Excuse...do you know where is the classroom 3821?" the supreme leader slightly turn his head, watching the new pedophilia sensation, Aiko Umesawa, the ultimate fashion designer, better known as Pikachu girl, the only first-year student that get a seat on the Student Council.

"Just follow the corridor until you reach the school, there you will find a directory" annoyingly responded Ouma. He starts to walking, by the corner of his eye, he saw someone run of unusual form, leaving a foreign object on the floor, which activated his internal alarm, and his reflection work when Kokichi catches the designer, she stumbled by the nerves or something, just a coincidence he avoids.

"Thank you...but I think that you should stop bothering others, as Yumeno-san, Saionji-san, and the rest of your class" said Aiko, knowing his black jokes thanks to the council files, Ouma dump to see her with a smile.

"No way!, it is to increase the school unite. Besides, both Yumeno-chan and Saionji-chan are so ugly, I love to annoy ugly girls, but you are safe. Umesawa-chan is a cute girl" Aiko blush by the unexpected flattery.

"Now that I stole your heart, I am satisfied with you, just remember that I am a liar, maybe I am lying, or maybe not" Kokichi left in place, to follow this person, ending at the entrance of the reserve course.

In another part of the school, Yumeno Himiko sighed for the twelfth time in the day, why the school didn't have beds? She could just go to the residence to sleep, however, since the director followed the advice of Chisa-sensei of sanctions for a certain number of absences, her routine became heavier, gathering that she had already reached his limit of absences.

"Only ten minutes" thought the tired mage, use her table of tricks such as a bed, was not the first and last time she would use it with that possess, unfortunately, just when the magical world of dreams, a sharp breeze pass to her face.

"Is the third door of this mouth" whisper Yumeno, didn't need to use her MP to know who was.

"Yumeno-san!" from one moment to another, Himiko was crushed between the breasts of her best friend, thinking again that Tenko had more chest than her.

"Tenko, I think that we should knock the door first " comment Kaede on the entrance.

"Do not worry best friend! Tenko will protect you from that Ouma bastard and any menace who dares to defile you!".

"Who are you, my mother?... I'm drowning" Himiko point her head, achieving by free of Tenko´s hug and prolong her life.

"Yumeno-san...unlike the last time...we came to ask...".

"I ask Saihara kun. We want to know the reason you and Ouma-kun have been together lately" asks Kaede for the nervousness of the detective to ask critical questions. He had so much to learn.

"Nye...about that" before the mage could make an excuse, Kibo entered the room with an expression of fear, using Kaede and Tenko as a hideout.

"Kibo...give me a good reason to don't break the floor with your body" ask the master of neo-Aikido with a dark aura, as the robot was touching her and Kaede thighs.

"Over there" whisper Saihara pointing to the hall.

"The robot is mine, mechanic of shit!".

"I just want to see his parts and ask him some things, not to violate him!" Iruma and Souda fought with their inventions while they searched for the teenage robot, both fall out to the garden, then a cloud of black smoke appears.

"I call Tsumuki-san" all were cold, in the sense of the ridiculous and common is returning these situations.

"Let's go back to the important topic...Yumeno-san" with that, Akamatsu cut the weird situation, returned to her original mission.

"Ahh...I can't say much...only that both are preparing a surprise for the harmony week...can I sleep now?" while Kokichi was who knew handle lies, Himiko knew how to use part of the truth and mix it with a lie, the advantage of learning with the view.

"What is the harmony week?" asks Chabashira doubtful.

"Don't you know it? Harmony Week is a weekly festival to create links between different classes, is what I received in my download of yesterday, is something new" commented Kibo to clarify the doubt, in that, Himiko cell rings, showing that Naegi was calling.

"I didn't know that you had the number of Naegi-kun, have a friendship with him?" asks surprised the pianist, were very few interactions between classes he loved. Only knew of the relationship between Hoshi and Leon in sports competitions, although his classmate hates the attitude that Kuwata guy had, even saying he thinks about killing him. There was a rumor about Harukawa and Fukawa, but couldn't find a rational reason for that friendship.

"No! first I am to deal with Ouma!, and now my beloved Yumeno-san is forced to be in that menace harem!" Tenko screams in panic, with a funny face she can only do.

"Excuse me?" said confused the detective on training.

"Tenko heard that guy likes to play with the feelings with the girls, has three of his class at his mercy, now dares to try to take the innocence of my best friend, just like a degenerate man...".

"What is going on?" asks Shirogane at the door, another invited.

"Chabashira-san is retaking a feminist-tinged speech. She is worried about Yumeno-san" Kaede answer the question.

"I see...and is not Yumeno-san with you?",

"Of course, she...where she is?" Saihara saw the ghost silhouette of where Himiko should be, she escaped, and in some way, he could not blame her.

"The bastards have kidnapped her! Kibo, use your tracking feature!" demanded Tenko in panic, imagined a chibi Ouma and Naegi desecrating Yumeno, which asked for her help.

"Sorry, but I don't have that function" said the distressed robot.

"Then we will go with the crazy duo to make yourself useful!".

"Hey, this is an abused my rights as a robot, I will ask you to put me down right now, or I see you in court!" the other three watched the scene of Tenko and Kibo, they could not tell that this was new.

"We can only continue found her again or found Ouma-kun, what happens first" Saihara and Tsumugi nodded, leaving the room, Himiko took a few minutes out of the false wall.

"My life has become a drag" whisper Himiko, coming out of her hiding place, yawning before answering the call.

"Hello...If I know...no, he leaves on his way when we left the place...understand…he better complies his promise, or I transform Kokichi into a mouse...ok...see you there".

"...Hey..." Himiko keeps the cell, flip on her side to see a girl, no, was Fujisaki Chihiro, Naegi´s classmate.

"Nye..." was a natural response when someone talks to her.

"...I found your club card when I went to the computer room" the programmer gave her false club card, she should have dropped it in the hallway when she catches Kokichi to regain her witch hat.

"Thank you...ah...are you ok? Chihiro-kun, you look more tired than I am" for the mage, still cost to use the male honorific with Fujisaki, think that almost all of the school was taken by surprise when his secret was revealed.

"It is nothing, only that systems have been hacked lately and have to be me who check all the codes, anyway, I would like to ask you a favor" the last sentence make Himiko fully wake up, a favor?.

Makoto Naegi hung up his call with Yumeno, Ouma and Komaeda did not respond to his messages, something peculiar.

"Hello, Naegi-kun" the greeting from behind did he slip and fall into his butt.

"You now that I do not like when someone speak from behind, Maizono-san".

"Sorry, but you put funny faces when you are anxious" the idol tended hand to help Makoto get up.

"Ok, do you need me for something?" ask Makoto watching the clock, a short conversation would not hurt anyone.

"Do I need an excuse to be with my best friend?" the innocence of Maizono question made Naegi blush.

"Well...what happens is that I still do not get used to having that title, I'm the most normal person in the academy, and you are popular...".

"Naegi-kun... that hurts".

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention!" the ultimate lucky apologized abruptly, most of the people around watching him badly for making Sayaka cry.

"It was a joke" at least was another of her innocent jokes, but he was already accustomed, should stop the conversation to have time for...

"Go to a meeting with your club, right?".

"What?!".

"Remember that I am an Esper" well if being an Esper was to ask the perverted chef to obtained information from Naegi in exchange for her exclusive autographed album, then yes, Sayaka Maizono was an Esper combined with a stalker.

"Come with me!" a purple comet took Makoto away, leaving Maizono alone, sigh defeated, turn around to go when, seeing Kirigiri hid in a corner.

"Are you spying us?"

"No, only continued with my research to find out his sudden change of attitude" well, for the most part, was right.

"Aja and Yamada-san hate pervert games " thought Sayaka sarcastic "I discovered that Naegi-kun is in a new club, we can speak in the cafeteria".

"Seems well" Kirigiri only accept to cut the environment, as she walked out, crossed looks with Mukuro Ikusaba, the ultimate soldier, just for a few seconds, then Mukuro left, something did not fit and caused her a bad feeling.

"I cannot spy well on Makoto with so many obstacles. I have to find a way not to fail Junko-chan" thought Mukuro, watching from distant her beloved sister doing the crucial part of the plan, entering Yasuke Matsuda´s office.

A bit far away, the purple comet stopped suddenly, luck that had well seized Naegi, or he had gone out of the window.

"How do ask a cold girl for forgiving you?!" after overcoming dizziness, Makoto recognized him, Kaito Momota, the ultimate astronaut, Kokichi and Himiko classmate.

"Why did you ask me?" ask the lucky guy confused.

"Because you are around girls all the time!? A swimmer, s idol, a mercenary, heck, even director daughter" Naegi was intrigued by the mention of Mukuro, they rarely spoke, and never pass the two minutes.

"You are exaggerated, but I can try to help you" Makoto answered honestly.

"You see, Harumaki accompanied me to the basement, looking for my things that NASA sent me to apply for them, but out of nowhere, a cockroach flew to my face. I was so scarring that I hug her she never liked hugs, she hurts me and leaves, it was not by your classmate Hagakure, sure I will die there alone" said Kaito recalling the story with a little bit of terror.

"For what I know about Harukawa-san, she has a similar attitude of Kirigiri-san, one apology wasn't enough when I messed up with her. You must show sincerity and try to help her in all you can, take time, but that works for me" each case was different, more with girls, but he could not refuse to help inter-class mate. Both walked a little until reach the room Maki was, Kaito concerted his courage and opened it, saw Maki reading a story to four sleeping children's at her feet.

"What's up Harumaki?" asked Kaito, the only conversation starter he could think, receiving a dark look for Maki, controlled not to wake up the kids with her murderous aura.

"The junior teacher asks me to care them as she attended a personal emergency, they run to me, and I decided to read them a sleep story" replied Maki, nagged by this sudden mission, saw Makoto alongside Kaito, no surprise, Momota was a person too sociable.

"Maki Harukawa, ultimate child caregiver, class 79".

"Ah...Makoto Naegi, ultimate lucky student, class 78, nice to meet you Harukawa-san" responded Naegi.

"I am pleased that an ultimate lucky student finally has the mind healthy" do not have to be a genius for referring to the particular person is Nagito, but know if she also applies to Kotomi Ikuta, second on the charge on the student council.

"Hey, those are not part of the special five kids?" point Momota to the four children.

"Yes, Masuru, Nagisa, Kotoko and Monoca, they will have a great future if the teacher's guide them well. Good their teacher change us from the first classroom, having Mioda and her metal band gave a concert, and above are Oogami and Nekomaru fought in a friendly match of martial arts, is annoying" said Maki looking with indifference to the kids.

"And the fifth kid?" asked Naegi curious.

"Angie take care of him in the front room, I asked her to help me with the change get objects for her ritual" the guys went to the designated room to look.

"Well done Jataro-kun, Atua will be happy for your contribution" said Angie with an innocent smile, dazzling marble sculpture.

"Atua...wait, I need to think about my ideas...ah…Atua will love me or hate me?" ask the kid pulling his mask.

"Atua will give you all that your soul wants, once we made the ritual of blood, Angie and Jataro will be free" Angie speak while she inclines from left to right, with a disturbing look.

"Chop, chop, chop!" exclaimed Jataro happy, Naegi slowly closes the door, trying to ignore the dark aura that both gave.

"Never open that damn door, dude" said Kaito trembling, Makoto nodded, behind the front door, Nanami indicated him to come with her.

"Sorry Momota-kun, I have to do homework, luck" Makoto path carefully to avoid problems, left the room and went to Chiaki.

"Wait for me man!" the scream of Kaito make the kids wake up, also waking up the murderous aura of Maki.

"Do you want to die?" darky whisper Harukawa, Kaito was now reloaded on the wall scared.

"Wow, Harukawa-onee-chan is incredible" Monoca smiled as she hugged Maki, delighted by the killer aura.

"Yes, disgusting men should be treated like that, ah, I wish you were my older sister" also Kotoko joined to the hug, showing the tongue to Kaito, Maki can only sigh tiredly.

"Enjoy rest, I should complete my task of astronomical physics" speak Nagisa calm and formal "thank you miss Harukawa for your care" with this, Kaito has an idea.

"Let me help you with that, that is a piece of cake for the ultimate astronaut" Momota hug Nagisa's shoulders, with a smirk on his face.

"Although your expressions are a disgrace, the tutoring from someone older and with related talent would help me with my studies" Nagisa opened the book and notebook, Kaito only saw unknown numbers, rare formulas, and maps of odd galaxies, so it began to sweat by inside.

"I knew it! you're a useless astronaut" Masuru connect a punch in Kaito face.

"Damn brat, respect your sempai!".

"A hero does not show respect to the scum like you!" Maki saw the scene with annoyance, although Kaito was doing her a favor of removing the most imperative kid of the group, maybe in a not-too-distant future, Maki forgive Kaito.

"Do you want to go to the game room? both of you can play while I help Nagisa with his homework".

"Yes!" two girls shouted with joy, Nagisa only nodded and opened the door, Maki helps Monoca to sit in her wheelchair to leave the room, letting Jataro on Angie care for now.

"A game?" asks Naegi to Chiaki, taking him to her talent room.

"Yes, someone left this cartridge in my locker today, I notice that had the entrance of one of my consoles" Nanami sat down and turn on her gamer computer, showing an avatar in 8-bits.

"A platform game?".

"For now it is, but that's not the strange thing, the avatar selection are sprites of all the school in 8-bits. I doubt that the person behind this game had left it to me without a purpose. Also, levels don't have a sense, is a test and error game in its entirety" Naegi analyzed the avatars, in fact, all his class, class 77 and 79, Student Council, even the directors, and teachers are there as well.

"Munakata-sensei knows about this?" asks Makoto to confirm.

"Yes, now he is in a meeting, he gave me a copy to see if I could find any indication of the purpose. But what worries me is that the level one shows after clearing it" Chiaki moved control to activate the option of trophies, showing an image of a school map with all avatars, what left Naegi in shock was the time which had been attached.

"Verify the location with my classmate at that time, Munakata-sensei can confirm my theory".

"Anyone think a program to locate us?".

"At least inside of the academy, sensei is investigating, if this has any relationship with our case, but why they left this evidence to me to solve it?" Chiaki cell phone vibrates, was Nagito.

"I am so sorry, but I cannot get to our reunion in time".

"Huh? did anything happen?" ask Nanami, with cell phone loudly, so both cabs heard him.

"Nothing important, just that my bad luck caused me problems" on the other side of the line. Komaeda was alone on a public bus. People had escaped a long time ago, could not blame them, the scene of a body cut in half could be trauma to anyone. Nagito stands up and walks along the floor full of blood.

"Komaeda-kun? Komaeda-kun did you hear me!?" under the volume to avoid Naegi voice be heard, stand opposite his two heroes, or should he have said anti-heroes.

"You were looking for you, Komaeda Nagito" speak the girl with a firm voice.

"How lucky I am. I also was looking for both, Misaki Asano and Takumi Hijirihara, super lovers suicide" with his suit covered with blood. Takumi turns slowly to Nagito, displaying a cold look, accomplish such murder with a simple knife was crazy, of course, they were going to talk, although it would be in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make for your consideration this question, which of class 78 wish to join with Naegi and club?, I leave it up to your opinion, thanks for reading and hope see your reviews, Kuna out.
> 
> 1-Chihiro Fujisaki.
> 
> 2-Mukuro Ikusaba.
> 
> 3-Byakuya Togami.
> 
> 4 -Another option and why he/she is a good idea to be in the club.
> 
> P.S: The level one game that Nanami complete is the mini-game that appears in Chapter 1 of DR V3, only that with the sprites of 8-bites that everyone knows.


End file.
